This invention relates generally to data compression and decompression methods and apparatus, and more particularly to implementations of lossless data compression algorithms which use a dictionary to store compression and decompression information. A major class of compression schemes encodes multiple-character strings using binary sequences or "codewords" not otherwise used to encode individual characters. The strings are composed of an "alphabet," or single-character strings. This alphabet represents the smallest unique piece of information the compressor processes. Thus, an algorithm which uses eight bits to represent its characters has 256 unique characters in its alphabet. Compression is effective to the degree that the multiple-character strings represented in the encoding scheme are encountered in a given file of data stream. By analogy with bilingual dictionaries used to translate between human languages, the device that embodies the mapping between uncompressed code and compressed code is commonly referred to as a "dictionary." Generally, the usefulness of a dictionary-based compression scheme is dependent on the frequency with which the dictionary entries for multiple-character strings are used. If a fixed dictionary is optimized for one file type it is unlikely to be optimized for another. For example, a dictionary which includes a large number of character combinations likely to be found in newspaper text files is unlikely to compress efficiently data base files, spreadsheet files, bit-mapped graphics files, computer-aided design files, et cetera.
Adaptive compression schemes are known in which the dictionary used to compress given input data is developed while that input data is being compressed. Codewords representing every single character possible in the uncompressed input data are put into the dictionary. Additional entries are added to the dictionary as multiple-character strings are encountered in the file. The additional dictionary entries are used to encode subsequent occurrences of the multiple-character strings. For example, matching of current input patterns is attempted only against phrases currently residing in the dictionary. After each failed match, a new phrase is added to the dictionary. The new phrase is formed by extending the matched phrase by one symbol (e.g., the input symbol that "breaks" the match). Compression is effected to the extent that the multiple-character strings occurring most frequently in the file are encountered as the dictionary is developing.
During decompression, the dictionary is built in a like manner. Thus, when a codeword for a character string is encountered in the compressed file, the dictionary contains the necessary information to reconstruct the corresponding character string. Widely-used compression algorithms that use a dictionary to store compression and decompression information are the first and second methods of Lempel and Ziv, called LZ1 and LZ2 respectively. These methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,650 to Eastman et al., and various improvements in the algorithms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,302 to Welch, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,746 to Miller et al. These references further explain the use of dictionaries.
When working on a practical implementation, the amount of memory available for compression/decompression is finite. Therefore, the number of entries in the dictionary is finite and the length of the codewords used to encode the entries is bounded. Typically, the length varies between 12 and 16 bits. When the input data sequence is sufficiently long, the dictionary will eventually "fill up." Several courses of action are possible at this point. For example, the dictionary can be frozen in its current state, and used for the remainder of the input sequence. In a second approach, the dictionary is reset and a new dictionary created from scratch. In a third approach, the dictionary is frozen for some time, until the compression ratio deteriorates, then the dictionary is reset.
The first alternative has the disadvantage of losing the learning capability of the basic compression algorithm. If the statistics of the input data change, the dictionary no longer follows those changes, and a rapid deterioration in compression ratio will occur. A dictionary reset method maintains the learning capability of the algorithm, but suffers from a temporary deterioration in compression ratio when switched to an empty dictionary (e.g., all previously accumulated knowledge of the source is lost).
One method for reducing the number of required dictionary resets is to increase the dictionary memory size. Increased memory size, however, increases cost and can increase the time required to search dictionary data entries. Much research has also gone into hashing algorithms that quickly locate data in a serially accessible memory, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,302 to Welch.
Another bottleneck to compression/decompression performance is the amount of time required to search the dictionary for previously encountered character strings. Traditionally, hashing algorithms are used to search for previously-stored dictionary entries and to locate available memory locations for new character strings. Typical arrangements use a RAM memory with two to four storage locations for each dictionary entry, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,302 to Welch (LZW).
The hashing algorithm maps each unique dictionary entry into the RAM space at an address based on some simple arithmetic function of the data word contents. Since such an algorithm uses the entire word or fields within the word to calculate the mapping address, more than one data word might map to the same location in memory, causing a hashing collision. In this case, an alternative location must be found for the data. Inevitably, as the RAM locations fill up, a second dictionary entry will hash to a previously-used location. This situation must be resolved before compression can continue. Hashing circuitry and, specifically, hashing collisions, add considerable complexity to the compression/decompression system logic, and reduce system throughput.
Typically, the dictionary based upon the data being compressed will be a small subset of all possible data entries. Therefore, one method for reducing hashing collisions is to increase the number of dictionary storage locations. This approach, however, increases system complexity and cost and prohibits integrating the memory with the compression/decompression control logic. In addition, a larger memory could increase the search time required to determine if a character string has previously been loaded into memory.
Another bottleneck to data compression/decompression is the amount of time and circuit complexity required to encode and decode data character strings. For example, during data compression, after a character string is found not to match any of the data phrases previously stored within memory, it must be stored in an unoccupied data memory location. A codeword must be generated that uniquely identifies the stored character string and subphrases within a character string that previously matched dictionary data entries. The codeword must then be stored so that it can be combined with additional characters during further data compression operations.
During data decompression, a compressed data codeword may represent an uncompressed data character and an additional codeword, for example, a link to the rest of the uncompressed data string, as described in Hewlett-Packard Journal, June 1989, pp. 27-31. The described HP-DC scheme encodes codewords sequentially and stores the codewords (OMEGA) concatenated with a next byte (K) at dictionary address locations determined by a compressed code. Therefore, the dictionary must be read several times before the actual decompressed data string is generated. Since the compressing and decompressing process is iterative, any additional clock cycles, other than the clock cycles used for dictionary access, significantly increase overall compression and decompression time. Present encoding, decoding, and dictionary search methods, however, require more than one clock cycle to compress or decompress each input character. In addition, these encoding and decoding algorithms require complex compression and decompression hardware.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving the performance of dictionary-based data compression systems and for improving the encoding and decoding of data in a dictionary-based data compression/decompression system.